Parody Time: Parody #1: Seiya
by Faraway4today
Summary: What happens when Seiya gets an idea... ^.^ Enjoy! Detest! Review! Be Happy! ^.^


Title = Parody Time: Parody #1: Seiya  
  
Author = Faraway4today [& I'll Be Gone Until Yesterday Comes Again For Tea]  
  
Rating = PD for Parody [giggle] or PG-13  
  
Disclaimer = I don't own the characters, Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation does. I don't own the 'wedgy system'; it's Jackie Kosloski's and Annie Ratzlaff's. I don't own the rights to "Forehead Uterus Boy" That's Alexandra Werner's [Marina told me it and it was so perfect for the moment]. I don't own Mr. Bubble Bubble Bath. [Verflucht, ich habe Mr. Bubble gern.] I don't own rights to the "Psychotic Sailor Moon Christmas Carols", they're all Lianne's and Amethyst's. I don't own the rights to the "I'm a little teapot" song either. And I don't own any rights to do with the Speedo Company, thank god.  
  
Note:  
  
1. Each story will be separate from the last. Though may contain prior information or jokes.  
  
2. This is the first and the rest will follow later, hopefully.  
  
3. Parts are inspired by other fan-fictions read by me, but not a copy of them.  
  
4. All people and beings offended by this, LIGHTEN UP! IT'S JUST A FAN- FICTION!  
  
5. Marina, this is a parody of a Starlight, so be happy.  
  
6. All * are symbolizing that at the word or words before it have an informational piece at the end of the story. [Far sound smart]  
  
7. And... I'm a little teapot short and stout,  
  
8. Here is my handle here is my spout.  
  
9. When I get all steam up hear me shout,  
  
10. So tip me over and pour me out.  
  
$$$~~~$$$~~~$$$~~~$$$~~~$$$~~~$$$~~~$$$~~~$$$  
  
Parody Time: Parody #1: Seiya  
  
Setting of this parody is: Crystal Tokyo  
  
Seiya walked down the hall of the big room and mumbled to himself. Chibi Usa walked to him to see if he was okay. [What I define by 'okay' for Seiya is not going to kill Mamoru, everything else is normal.]  
  
"What's wrong?" Chibi Usa smiled.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just fine."  
  
"That's what everyone says when they are really very not fine. So, will you help me with my dress, if you're so fine and good." Chibi Usa was at most a 6th grader, not much difference between her in Sailor Stars though. "What do you say? I really need a girl's opinion on what I'll wear." Seiya does that look that he's a he and she's saying he's really more of a she.  
  
"Fine." Seiya and Chibi Usa walk off toward the princess's room. Diana purrs a hello to Seiya from atop her perch.  
  
"You are OKAY today, right?" Chibi Usa said with a shaking eyebrow.  
  
"Yes." Seiya pouted at the repeated questioning of his sanity. [But he has none. HEHE] "Why is it whenever I'm a little bored or depressed everyone thinks I'm going to kill Endymion? I mean really, he's the King." The pair walked into Chibi Usa's room, and Seiya's head hangs low.  
  
"Well what do you think of this perfume? It's gonna bring every guy to my feet. Or that's what the box said. It's made in Paris, and mom got it for me." She showed it off and the box that did plainly state in Japanese that it would bring every guy to any girl smelling like this.  
  
Suddenly an idea pops into his head. "I need to go now." Seiya declared, "I just remember I have to do... um... some shopping for Taiki's birthday... Christmas... holiday thing. Bye Chibi-chan!" and he ran off to the general direction of his room.  
  
"Well that was odd even for him." Diana meowed to her puzzled owner.  
  
"Do you think it might be another Seiya Episode?" Diana asked Chibi Usa.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't really care."  
  
"But Chibi Usa, you have to go tell them about it after this morning's meeting is over. It's very important they know or else I'll tell and you'll be to blame if something bad happens." Diana looked at Chibi Usa and gave her a look.  
  
"You're right Diana," Chibi Usa grinned mischievously, "but the court must be alerted immediately!" She jumped and ran out the door heading for the Council room.  
  
~~ The Council Room... Actually, The Door to 'The Council Room' ~~  
  
The council room was off limits to Chibi Usa because she'd been very, very bad and spoiled lately. She smiled because she had an important thing to tell them and they couldn't kick her out for it. In fact, she thought proudly, they'd probably let her be able to enter happy for her selfless act.  
  
Chibi Usa burst into the room and the royal court looked at her cocked eyed, sweat dropped or scowled.  
  
"CHIBI USA! You know the rule, 'No Senshi Business for Bad Behavior' you're restricted from this area Chibi Usa till you learn to act like a proper lady! So outside now." Rei yanked her up by her underwear, the back part, and threw her out the door and closed it behind her.  
  
Chibi Usa shot up. Her body was ridged and face had a pinched expression on it. She had her legs apart and she was on her toes.  
  
"Really, Chibi Usa is my only daughter and she is a proper young girl. Plus, I'm her mother, and Queen of Crystal Tokyo, so I can remove that dumb restriction!" Selenity said from inside sticking out her tongue at the others. She opened the door to see Chibi Usa in that very funky looking position described earlier. Taiki and Yaten were walking down the hall and had reached Chibi Usa.  
  
With everybody looking, Chibi Usa face became more distorted and annoyed. She finally cracked.  
  
"WEDGY!!" Chibi Usa kicked up one leg, grabbed her undies, and pulled down. "Ah," Chibi Usa sighed in relief. "Much better."  
  
The senshi looked scared and confused, Haruka was the most confused looking one.  
  
"A proper young lady, aye, Queen Selenity?" Minako leaned forward behind Selenity, who had her arms up by the side of her head, her right leg pulled up by her left side, 'sweat drop', and shaking in the sweat drop kind of way too.  
  
"Look you ingrates! I'm here for the purpose of telling you something very important!" Chibi Usa yelled in frustration.  
  
"What?" Ami looked at her unbelievingly.  
  
"Seiya is going to have an episode again!" Chibi Usa crossed her arms and pouted loudly.  
  
"Oh. Was that why you came in? Why didn't you just say that then?" Makoto asked casually.  
  
"Because you threw me out by my undies [I love that word, it's so adorable and childish] and gave me a wedgy from it too." Chibi Usa pouted.  
  
"Well, that hasn't stopped you before now, has it?" Rei pointed out.  
  
Chibi Usa stomps off.  
  
~~ Seiya's Secret Lab, That's Really Taiki's Bathroom ~~  
  
Seiya stood stirring a bubbling vat in the center of the lab. Fumes fell over the edges of the sinister cauldron. It was really Taiki's jets in his spa-like bathtub in the middle of the room. It was cased in a gray stonewalling with purple grout to match the purple tiled floor and shower, only on the inside part though, and the purple-gray marble walling that was all around. [Taiki like purple potty room] Seiya poured in some cologne, then more, then a little more, sniffed the bottle, shrugged, and then poured in the rest of it. Next he grabbed a box of Mr. Bubble Bubble Bath, but got distracted on how much he was pouring in, as he was noticing the ad for the Mr. Bubble T-shirt. He drooled.  
  
"Oh, only $6.95 [which is odd because this is in Japan] for an adult-sized shirt. Oh, I want it, I want it." Seiya looked to see he had emptied the entire bubble bath powder into the tub. No, I mean, spa-like tub. No, cauldron. No, vat. VERFLUCHT! The 'whatever you call it', began bubbling up with suds. Seiya turned off the jets; he dropped to his knees. He looked at the suds that had already formed.  
  
"Now it's ruined!" He gave a whiny pout and puffed a sigh; "My idea of smelling so good that Selenity to find me irresistible is ruined." [ !! SKUNKS !! ] The sigh set afloat some suds, Seiya watched in awe as they floated up as he blew on more. He immediately turned on the jets to the highest setting. "Bubbles! Bubbles! More pretty bubbles!" Soon the bathroom was chest high in suds, and the fumes of the ingredients had not helped Seiya's brain.  
  
~~ A Few Minutes Later ~~  
  
The senshi had located Seiya; actually they searched about the place for him and finally assumed he was in his 'Secret Lab'.  
  
"Michiru-mama, you did remember the mop and bucket this time?" Hotaru looked to her. The outers were not in their fuku, but wearing, some of the many, cooking aprons of Makoto, in their rightful senshi color, and also wore rubber gloves to match.  
  
"Yes," and she brought it into Hotaru's view.  
  
"My beautiful purple bathroom, it took so long to arrange and build it," The mentally decomposing Taiki was being support by Yaten as they walked to his chamber. They entered the suite's main living and waiting room, then went to the bedroom. It was neat and unusually masculine for a man/woman's room.  
  
In the bathroom, you could hear Seiya frolicking around. He seemed to be singing Jingle Bells, but with the lyrics of the Psychotic Sailor Moon Christmas Carol, "It's Haruka!!! Run!!!!"  
  
"Whose turn is it to go first?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Yours," Chibi Moon said.  
  
"No, I had to open the door last time," Jupiter replied.  
  
"Not my turn, I went just before Makoto," Mercury stated.  
  
"No, I was before Makoto, Ami," said Venus.  
  
"No, because I was the one who had the starfish down my shirt because he was trying to make an oceanic ecosystem in King Endymion's rose garden."  
  
"Oh. It's King Endymion's turn isn't it?" Haruka pointed out. King Endymion stuck out his tongue at Haruka for telling them that. This began the little tongue feud between the two as to see which one could hold out their tongue longer than the other could.  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru snapped. "He just a straight little man, so play nice."  
  
"He started it!" Haruka shoved her finger at him.  
  
"Did not! You're the one who tattled on me!"  
  
"You did to start it!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to! Did to!"  
  
"Did not! Did not! Did not!"  
  
"TO!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
All this while Jupiter brushed Venus' hair; Chibi Moon was playing go fish with Hotaru; Setsuna, Selenity and Mars daydreamed about Endymion; Michiru and Mercury played chess.  
  
"TO!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"TO!"  
  
"TO!"  
  
"Ha! You admit it!" Haruka turned her back to him and crossed her arms.  
  
"Wait, you're suppose to say 'NOT!' after me! No fair!" Endymion pouted as he ended.  
  
"We'll finish this later, Cape Boy! Time for you to go do your thing King," she growled at him.  
  
"I'll open the door for you, but that's all, okay?" King Endymion walked to the door, but before he could open it, Seiya burst out of the door and ran to Queen Selenity. The queen had been standing in front of the door; she was viewing Endymion from there, only five yards back from the door. Seiya, who was wearing only [a smile ^.~] a blue Speedo and having some soap bubbles on him, grabbed Selenity and kissed her as he twirled around with her. The pair were lip-locked and danced all over the room, crashing into some of the furniture in their path.  
  
"My beautiful violet room!" Taiki grabbed Yaten and sobbed loudly.  
  
"Akuryo Taisan!" Mars put the charm on his back. Seiya stopped and put down the dizzy-eyed Selenity on the floor, then turned around confused. He looked at Mars, who was standing next to King Endymion, and noticed the pretty cane that was being held out to him. Poor King Endymion was just holding it out to ward OFF Seiya; it backfired just a little though.  
  
Seiya ran toward it, throwing Mars out of his way. As he yanked the cane from King Endymion's hands, he caused the king to fall forward on his tummy. Seiya smile at the shiny cane, then jumped on King Endymion back, sending him again flat down on his tummy again, and began doing the Can-Can right there, in a Speedo, on the king's back, making the la's himself and using the cane in accordance with the dance.  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!" It rapped around Seiya and caused him to lose his balance. He toppled over and his back fell on King Endymion's head, slamming it into the floor and suffocating the king.  
  
~~ That Evening At Dinner ~~  
  
"Endymion are you better?" Selenity looked at him.  
  
"Much, better now that you're asking." He smiled at the queen and his daughter. The king was bandaged up like a birthday gift [hey, my birthday's on January 24, yes! Marina you're not going to get out of coming to this one] and Selenity PATIENTLY served him his soup, most of which was ON him instead of IN him.  
  
"So where did Seiya go?" Chibi Usa asked.  
  
"Oh. He's someplace or other." Selenity said looking at King Endymion.  
  
"You mean he's still in the palace?" Chibi Usa said shocked.  
  
"Of course he's still in the castle, this is his home for now. Until Princess Kakyuu has finished the renovating." Selenity stood and walked over to the windows and let some fresh air into the room as King Endymion spoke.  
  
~~ In Kakyuu's Throne Room ~~  
  
"Ah. Peace and quite." Kakyuu sits lazily going through the royal documents.  
  
"Good plan to dump those three idiots with those yuppies on Earth," says an attendant at the princess' side.  
  
"Yes, I know it was. Seeing as that renovating job is just going to take forever." Kakyuu smiles and laughs with the attendant as scene fades outs. [Okay? Those words really sound like a script more than it does a parody, but oh, well.]  
  
~~ In Luna's Cat Box/Room/Suite [the whatever cat thing] ~~  
  
"So, you're saying that if I get all the things you need for this love scent or perfume stuff, that will lure the Queen into loving you, you'll HELP me get Yaten? I don't think so. That's not enough."  
  
"Cat food, imported from Paris, Wiener Schnitzel from Vienna, and whale from one of those legal whalers on the northwest coast of Hokkaido. * And I'll let you-" [don't think I'll give that out till comes, suspense] Seiya and Luna whisper.  
  
"Deal! Now when do you need them?"  
  
"You'll want them tonight, because tomorrow won't work for me." Seiya said as he was turning to leave.  
  
"Why? Will your end be unworkable by then?" Luna gets nervous.  
  
"Well the sooner the better, and I'm having a manicure tomorrow at 10:00 AM." [Hey, I think 'AM & PM' mean 'Atlantic Morning & Pacific Morning' but that's probably wrong.] Seiya left the room and walked down the hall to prepare for the night's work. Suddenly Taiki walked in front of Seiya and their heads knocked.  
  
"Owe," Taiki rubbed his large forehead [Ale's name for him because she hates him, HEHE. Just wait for it!].  
  
"Taiki, what are you doing?" Seiya rubbed his forehead too.  
  
"You are not messing with my bathroom. It's my potty room! Do I make myself clear!" Taiki had slowly begun leaning over Seiya, and is now above the cornered shrimp-like Seiya.  
  
"Well, I want the Queen. And I thought if I smelled better than King Endymion, then I'd have her all to myself."  
  
"Well there's the first thing you did wrong!" Taiki grabbed Seiya and they went to the closest starlight's room, Yaten's room.  
  
"What was the first thing I did wrong?" Seiya sat on the lime green bed comforter. [Color coordinating the bedrooms to the fuku is fun.]  
  
"What were you doing thinking that you'd get Selenity like that?" Taiki is administering the 'mother pose' to Seiya. [The 'mother pose' is with your hands on your hips, head tilt thing, and then the added foot tapping.]  
  
"So that's what I did wrong first of all." Seiya says, as Yaten, who was only wearing a towel when they barged in, now sat by Seiya in a pair of sea green boxers.  
  
"No, the first thing you did was think." Taiki pulled a stool [yes, it's an old classic but still laugh worthy].  
  
"So, what else is new?" Yaten said to get into the conversation.  
  
"Well, Luna is going to get me the ingredients for an ancient recipe for love by scent. And I give her some stuff in return."  
  
Yaten ponders. "What are you going to give her?"  
  
Long silent pause...  
  
"You aren't going to let her have Yaten, are you!? You know what she did last time with him!" Yaten runs into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Taiki and Seiya just shake their heads as they hear Yaten whimper. The two leave the room as Luna comes up to them with a bag of stuff.  
  
"I have it! Do I get it tonight? Do I get it tonight!?" Taiki looks at Seiya, then back to Luna.  
  
"Get what, Seiya?"  
  
"Umm... Nothing, Taiki, nothing at all, it's nothing. Just a certain person."  
  
"Seiya...!" Taiki gives Seiya "The look".  
  
"Yaten's his name too... yea... HEHE." 'Sweat drop' Seiya cringes.  
  
"Seiya!" Taiki screamed, "You annoying twit!"  
  
"We still have a deal, right? Him, a two-straw milkshake and I. You, Queen Selenity and NO Endymion. That's our deal." Luna says beginning to step back.  
  
"Yes, yes, but..."  
  
"NO." Taiki stamps his foot.  
  
"But I already got the stuff!" Luna whines.  
  
"Ok, you can spy, but that's all! He's about to take a shower. Crawl into that vent up there and watch him all you like. Tell anyone that we let you, your road kill." Luna immediately jumped into the vent. Taiki and Seiya went to the purple potty room.  
  
~~ One Hour Later In Taiki's Purple Potty Room ~~  
  
The two have cooked up a storm. [No, there wasn't actual lightning or rain in the potty room but lots of water]  
  
"Alright, we have at least enough for this potion to work, but not for too long. It's very strong, and all you have to do is kiss her before the scent wares out, then you two are good for at least twelve hours. So, be careful with it, and make sure you kiss ONLY Selenity. Anyone else in the range of scent that you kiss will be affected, on Endymion and others, got it?" Taiki handed Seiya the small vial.  
  
"Now all I need to do is get Selenity to smell and then kiss," Seiya went off for his love.  
  
"Well, time for some good old cleaning," Taiki hears a noise behind him. "Luna? What are you doing here? Isn't Yaten still taking a shower?" Taiki looks at the now disgusted cat.  
  
"Artemis is so much more handsome than Yaten. As I've seen, Yaten has nothing to compare with Artemis, and, well, he's so..." Taiki felt like he would rather not listen. (*^_~)  
  
Luna walked off in a dazed expression of love. Taiki started cleaning up, shaking his head all the while.  
  
~~ The Council Room ~~  
  
"Well, what are we going to do for the up coming winter ball?" All the princess form senshi were talking about the new ball coming up in two weeks. Thunder and lightning were going on out side, and Chibi Usa was sitting in her mother's lap, Selenity had ordered that the "pink hair behavior restriction" be vetoed.  
  
Michiru sniffed, "Haruka that's a beautiful scent your wearing," she put her head on Haruka's shoulder.  
  
"What, I'm not wearing that smell." All the people began sniffing, except Endymion and Selenity.  
  
"Selenity, you really shouldn't have opened that window, now we both have colds."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know it would start raining so early in the autumn." Selenity sneezed and then blew her nose like a horn.  
  
"It smells so nice and alluring, King Endymion must be wearing it if Haruka isn't," Setsuna sniffed the air. Chibi Usa smelled her father's clothes.  
  
"Nope, not him." They all began to sniff around the room.  
  
The power goes out and then a flash of lighting strikes. They see Seiya dash for Selenity.  
  
"No you psycho!" Makoto grabs him before he could do anything and throws him to the ground. In another lightning crash Seiya catches sight of his blonde and goes for her again. He plants his lips on hers and they fall to the floor, Seiya on top. The lights turn on with the generators humming. Seiya begins to wonder why she hasn't kissed back at him, but when he starts pulling away, her arms wrap around him and hold him close.  
  
Seiya opens his eyes to see golden strains of hair, but he doesn't. If fact he sees hardly any hair.  
  
"Haruka!? WHAT!?" Seiya rips from her grasp.  
  
"Haruka?" Michiru touches her suddenly dazed lover.  
  
"Seiya. Seiya. Seiya." Haruka pulled her torso up like she was a zombie, and as her head came forward, you saw her eyes were one solid hazy color of green blue. Seiya ran up a column as Haruka came at him. Saying only his name in a delusional state.  
  
"TAIKI!!!!!!" Seiya screamed. The Inners grab Haruka and try to sit her in a chair and tie her down, but she continually knocked them down. Finally Setsuna took her Time Key Staff and slammed it into Haruka's tummy and she was thrown back to a chair where the remaining Inners and Michiru tie her up.  
  
"Seiya?" Taiki walks in with Yaten, who was wearing lime night robe and matching slippers. They spotted the 'Seiya' babbling Haruka and guessed the rest of the situation. Makoto grabbed Taiki by the ear and sat him down in a chair.  
  
"Are you part of this conspiracy?" Makoto still holds his ear.  
  
"It's all Seiya's fault, I told him to be careful with it, but he just never listens to me!" Taiki sat stoutly, yet squirmy, like a whining toddler. "I didn't do it! So why don't you take Seiya by the ear!" Taiki shrilled in a bitchy voice. [Far gets pat on the back for finally using a swear word in my story]  
  
"Because Seiya's too cute to hurt and you're the brains behind it, you Forehead Uterus Boy!" [Alexandra Werner's name for him, HEHE!] Makoto slaps him around as Chibi Usa and Hotaru drill him with twenty questions.  
  
"What's wrong with Haruka-papa!" Hotaru piped.  
  
Minako had pulled Seiya down and held the scared and arm waving young man, with his head to her... um... heart as he calmed. In reality of course, Minako was suffocating Seiya with her... err... chest and he was frantically trying to bat HER away so he could breathe, but he was slowly losing consciousness.  
  
"It was a recipe for a love scent, where the females are drawn to the male's pheromone. But the human version works with both sexes so an added kiss is the only way to complete the potion."  
  
"I don't get it? I don't understand the way it works," Chibi Usa questioned. Makoto slapped him around some more, for the answer and for the hell of it. [Far gets a Scooby Snack for using another swear word]  
  
"It's like skunks, males give out the scent that attract mates." The room is silent as they all stare in disgust at the thought of that analogy of the situation, and that they were being compared to skunks.  
  
"You freak!" Now Rei and Makoto began to beat him, until Endymion stopped him and used his scepter to beat Taiki with.  
  
"Yucky! You sprayed skunk smell on me!" Chibi Usa ran to a sink and began rubbing it off her skin. "I need a bath! Somebody prepare the royal bath! I feel violated!" She continued to wash herself.  
  
"Well there's a new and affective way to make her take baths." Ami pointed out to Selenity as they were dislodging the half-dead Seiya from Minako's vice like grip.  
  
"Seiya! How do we undo this thing!" Michiru yelled, "Wait how would you know 1+1?" Michiru turned to Taiki and repeated her question, "Taiki! How do we undo this thing!" Taiki wore a beautiful shiner on both sides of his face and was also missing a tooth.  
  
"Ith'll wear offh in thwelve hourhs." He half-consciously said.  
  
"Twelve hours!" Hotaru became slapping Seiya around because the others had already beaten Taiki, and Chibi Usa, squeaky clean as she was, joined Hotaru's assault.  
  
"Seiya!" Haruka yell as she broke free of her restraints and tackle Hotaru and Chibi Usa. "Seiya!" She looked around.  
  
Seiya, of course, ran as soon as he was freed. He'd run out of the council room and was headed for the garden. Haruka came skipping merrily behind him. Seiya made a quick side stop at Yaten's to pick up some scentless clothing and ended up with some lime colored khaki's and a leather jacket; he then began again for the garden. Haruka skipped merrily along, but stopped at Yaten's and picked up the clothes Seiya had dropped off there.  
  
And where was the royal court?  
  
"HARUKA!" Minako and Makoto screamed as they pounded at the barricaded door. Hotaru and Chibi Usa were unconscious, while Selenity and Endymion were trying madly to wake the two up. Setsuna, Michiru and Ami used Taiki's head as a bartering ram for the door. Yaten began whistling "I'm a Little Teapot" and sat filing his nails.  
  
"HEAVE!" Michiru yelled.  
  
"OH!" The whole three of them shouted together in reply and then rammed the door again with Taiki's head.  
  
"Owe! You're messing my hair up, you bunch of air heads!" With that comment they pulled him back so far up the hardest bashing, but, he instead, the three lost their grip and he flew back and out the open window. Taiki fell flat on his face, then composed himself and began to take great care in fixing his hair. The senshi looked down to see if Taiki was dead yet. But he was standing up with his head only a few feet below the sill.  
  
"HEHE! That's right, the council room is on the main floor with its windows facing into the garden." The group nodded and each took turns climbing out with Chibi Usa and Hotaru last, hopping out nifty like onto Taiki as the rest had before them. They ran into the garden and saw Haruka looking puzzled.  
  
"Haruka what's wrong, are you no longer under the spell?" Michiru walked up to her and hugged her, cuddling up to her warmly.  
  
"Whose spell?" Haruka looked at the others.  
  
"It was. . . um. . . I can't remember?" The bunch look confused like at each other.  
  
"I can't remember either?" The group looked around and everything seemed normal.  
  
"I'm wondering another thing too," Michiru said still in Haruka's arms.  
  
"What's that Michiru-" Hotaru stopped confused at the way she said the name.  
  
"Why am I cuddling up to my sister?" Michiru and Haruka pull away for each other.  
  
"You and Haruka are. . ." Setsuna paused, "are sisters. . . ?"  
  
"Wait! I'm not the only guy here! Or at least I don't think I was a little while ago?" Endymion puzzled.  
  
"Hey what's going on here? I know something wrong!" Mina pouted. "And hey! What's with my name! It's not Mina it's . . . Mina!?" Everyone looks at the screen.  
  
"Hey! Who are you! You're not Far!" Lita glared.  
  
"And what have you done to her well plotted story, you bumble headed twit?" Alex stopped and was somehow taken aback by her sentence.  
  
"Alex? Then what's my name? If you're Michelle, and she's Susan? Am I Holly?" Holly questioned innocently.  
  
"Um... I'm Rini right?" Rini asked.  
  
"Yes and I'm King Darien." King Darien stood a little confused at himself.  
  
"Hey you Nega-sleaze we the Sailor Scouts and we're going to chew you up and spit you out." Raye did a sassy look and then became mystify as Alex was for what had just come from her mouth.  
  
~~ In Far's computer room ~~  
  
You see the 3Lights tied up and stuffed unsuccessfully into the closet and a menacing looking man at Far's computer, he is writing on the parody.  
  
"Hey what the hell are you doing in my house!" Far has just returned from Marina's birthday party and threw her rolled up sleeping bag at the man. "Taiki! Seiya! Yaten! How dare you tie them up! You... You... DiC man!"  
  
"AHH!!" He jumped up and tried to run but Far stood at the only doorway.  
  
"You messed with the sacred parody!" The 3Lights saw in awe with the others as she fumed and burned in anger.  
  
"Oh. And I thought Rei-chan was evil?" Queen Selenity smiled.  
  
"Get that little pretty boy, girl!" Mina cheered. Far looked in astonishment at the screen, then back to the devil DiC man.  
  
"You've brainwashed them! You've probably even gone as far as changing Uranus and Neptune to sisters! You little perverted BAKA!" Far grabbed the collar of his black suit and throws him out of the window and so him fell two stories down into her neighbor's brushes.  
  
"Go Far-chan! Kill the damn bastard!" The 3Lights cheer, as Far untied them.  
  
"Yes, you bleached that creep's roots!" Amy said.  
  
"Well, for one thing, I didn't break the glass, because the window was open, only the screen. And second, I have so much work to do fixing these guys back up. Especially Haruka and Michiru," Far sighed and began typing into the computer to fix it. Seiya tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Far-san, you wouldn't mind not changing back the things having to do with Endymion's and Selenity's relationship would you?"  
  
"Um... Seiya, the one thing DiC didn't mess with was that, and I'm sorry, but it's bad enough trying to fix this. And I know I don't want to let your plan succeed because I'm not going to have a Hentai on my hands here, okay?" She pat his head, "Maybe you should try one of the RPG's, sometimes the players like Seiya more than Mamoru, but... I've never seen one of those type before."  
  
"I want my Usagi." Seiya sat and pouted.  
  
"Well, maybe in the next Parody time, I think I may be going Mamoru, but then again, he's not so fun unless you screw with his mind and stuff like that." Seiya smiled and Taiki popped a question. [Not to be misleading, but the next one is not about that, but it'll be good]  
  
"How is it possible for you to control us, you're not Naoko, you don't have rights to us?" Far shakes her head at Taiki's lack of knowledge.  
  
"That's what disclaimers are for, and also this is a fan-fiction, under the parody genre, so it's not really real to the Sailor Senshi plot, but just something fun for us to do." Taiki scrolled up and began to read it to himself but she quickly wrote them back into the script and made sure that Taiki wouldn't remember anything about the scene in Kakyuu's throne room. [HEHE! Now, we would be better off if we didn't screw their heads up anymore and make them anymore psychotic as is, wouldn't we be?]  
  
"Well, that was an interesting time, what do you think Far-san?" Artemis said from where he sat on the guest bed.  
  
"Yeah, interesting. I wonder... You didn't really want me to kill Yaten did you?" Far looked at him.  
  
"Well... Since you humiliated him I guess it's okay and all. Luna likes me better now and that's all" Artemis smiled and hoped back into the story line. "Oh, and what are you planning for the next Parody?"  
  
"Oh, something to do with a fortune teller..."  
  
$$$~~~$$$~~~$$$~~~$$$~~~$$$~~~$$$~~~$$$~~~$$$  
  
I'm a little teapot short and stout,  
  
Here is my handle and here is my spout.  
  
When I get all streamed up hear me shout,  
  
So tip me over and pour me out! [Doom! Doom!]  
  
[Far's having too much fun with the her writing.] 


End file.
